Life Starts Now
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Would you forsaken your love if it meant saving his life? When interwoven fates threaten to destroy what they hold most dear, can they really forget their past or is it only the beginning? But you will survive it somehow ...K/Z Z/K T/S and more
1. it's Now or Never, Kaname

_**Hey peoples! I am back WITH a new story (which means I need to explain what's happening)! **_

_**Ok, if you couldn't tell by the title I am basing each chapter of this story on a Three Days Grace song; this chapter based on Now or Never (the song for the whole story is Life Starts Now). In the title for each chapter I will reveal the song and who is "telling" the story at the moment. Every other chapter will switch from Kaname and Zero centered to Takuma and Shiki centered (even though they appear in each other's chapters too, so important not to skip anything).**_

_**Things are not too different in the beginning (pairings revealed in text, and will change quite a bit so bear with me…things work out in the end) except for Zero living with Kaname, and forget about Rido's part in the series (for now).**_

* * *

Silent tears rolled down the brunette's face as he watched his lover sleep peacefully besides him. "Zero, my love" he muttered, lightly brushing some stray locks away from the boy's closed eyes.

Kaname had always enjoyed watching the silverette sleep; his normally serious expression melting away to a look of serenity with a light smile on his full lips. Every so often a blush would appear on his cheeks or he would let out a small moan. Then the hunter would shift slightly which caused the sheets to move, revealing more of his exposed skin. Zero could never imagine how much he affected the pureblood, but many mornings he would come close to finding out.

_A visible tremor shot through Zero's body as a slender finger traced his bare spine. His lovely lilac eyes slowly opened, still glazed with sleep._

_"Kaname, dear, it's not even 5pm!" the hunter moaned half in annoyance, half in pleasure "Couldn't you have waited until the alarm clock goes off at 7?"_

_Practically purring like the sex kitten he was, Kaname snuggled until he was flush against his lover, "What alarm clock?" he teased._

Yet as a breathy "Kaname.." escaped those perfectly parted lips, it only sent a stab of pain to his breaking heart. He couldn't take it anymore. So throwing on the first shirt he found, the pureblood quickly and quietly snuck out of their bedroom. Soundlessly he crept past the rooms of his slumbering class mates, down the grand staircase, and out of the Moon Dorms.

The sky, though it was only 2 in the afternoon, was gray with thick threatening rain clouds. Since the Day Classes were still in progress, the campus was deserted except for the lone vamp. Through his tear stained vision, he followed the familiar path to the school's stables. Many nights, earlier in their relationship, he would find Zero there. Now it was his turn to hide.

_"Zero? Zero, please come back!" the pureblood shouted as he searched the school ground for his distressed lover._

_As the stables came into view, Kaname could hear the sound of somebody softly sobbing. Inside, he found the hunter with his head buried in the large mounds of hay. "What do you want, Kuran?"_

_Kaname winced at the sound of his last name; a sure sign of an upset Zero. "Dear, I know that what you read was very unnerving but I never meant for you to see it."_

_"It's true that we used to dislike, maybe even hate, each other but it still hurt to find out that you wished 'I would slowly sink to a Level E's life of madness and gore before you received the honor of dissembling me'."_

_"I admit that at one point I did think such cruel things about you, a long time ago before I truly knew the real you." The brunette pulled his lover into his lap, "It was a difficult time for me and I guess I needed someone to be upset with besides myself…and Aido."_

_Zero laughed at the mention of the trouble-making blonde "Glad I could help. Let's not fight anymore; it's too hard to stay mad at you."_

"_Agreed." And with that Kaname brought their lips together for a much needed kiss._

Of course there had been many other disputes, typical for any two people who lived together for that long, but they all seemed to end as abruptly as they started. If only today could end the same way, but deep down Kaname knew things would never be the same.

A strong scent of hay hit Kaname's sensitive nose as the storm's winds whipped around him. The Cross Academy stables was a grand building, constructed in the same elegant style of the school itself. Yet despite its appearance, one might assume it was a green house from the hundreds of delicate vines that decorated its walls. Just another symbol of how much time the silver haired hunter actually spent there.

Caressing one of the vines, Kaname found himself slip back in time. It was like watching a movie; his mind replaying a night not too long after Zero first learned how to control his earthy powers.

_He had been drifting to sleep in his lover's arms when he felt something not quite human slithering across his pelvis. His skin tingled in anticipation as yet another vine wrapped around him. In a matter of moments the pureblood's entire lower body was encased in the creeping plants; his body slowly being lifted off of the bed. _

_Tilting his head back, Kaname gazed at the smirking hunter, "I guess it is too early to go to bed anyway."_

_Zero smiled as he used his vines to rise into the air next to the brunette. He ran his hands over the pureblood's creamy thigh, silently commanding the vines to spread those pale legs even further apart._

_"You were right about perfecting my abilities, dear." the silverette purred, "It is very rewarding!"_

Once he was actually inside the stables, a surprisingly kind White Lily greeted him."Hey there girl." he cooed as the mare allowed him to stroke her long mane, "I guess after coming here for so long with Zero, you got used to me."

Finding the special brush Zero had gotten for the horse, Kaname slowly ran the bristles through her pearly white hair. Lily neighed in approval as the brunette gently brushed her mane until it shone. For a moment all of Kaname's problems faded from his overworked mind, until he could hear his name being whispered.

He sighed "I was wondering when someone would find me. Come in, Takuma."

Walking in slowly, the blonde rubbed his wiry eyes. He took one look at his childhood friend and let out a tired laugh "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope. Now what's keeping you up? Shiki snoring or something?"

The noble sat down next to Kaname "No, actually Senri is 'sleeping' over at Rima's…"

"I know he's my cousin but I can't help wondering if he is really that clueless." the brunette shook his head, "I mean really, you two have been roommates for long? You think he would know you love him by now."

"You're not kidding… umm, so how come you're out here? Isn't Zero worried by now?"

"I needed some time alone. I couldn't face him anymore." the pureblood's voice was a flat monotone.

_Where's the truth for us to use_

Takuma's jaw dropped in shock, "Why? Last time we talked everything was fine, in fact it seemed to be going better than ever….wait that was when that letter from the vampire council came. Kaname, does this have anything to do with that letter?"

_Cause all we seem to do is lose_

"It said I can no longer be with Zero for on the day of Yuki's 18th birthday, we must be wed to preserve our pure blood."

"Is there no other way?" the blonde gasped, still stunned by the news.

_Who we are and how we've tried_

Sadly Kaname shook his head, "You know as well as I do that a vampire's law is binding. If I were to call off this wedding, it would result in death."

_Are we all the same inside_

"But you're a pureblood; the last male heir of the Kuran legacy! They can't kill you!"

_It's now or never to decide_

"No, but they can kill Zero."

* * *

_**As you can see for the first chapter I wanted to show how Kaname and Zero were before the letter came. I think there might be more flashbacks coming up just to answer how each chap flows together.**_

_**I loved writing the end dialogue; I am a deep believer of Takuma and Kaname being best friends and each other's support system.**_

_**Alright I hope you liked it! I plan on updating every week (alternating between this story and other posts), so check back here on Thursday afternoons!**_


	2. Takuma's Pain

**_Wow, and here I thought this wasn't going up until next Thursday! This story has just totally captivated me! Well, how could it not, it's Three Days Grace and Vampire Knight! *fan girl scream*_**

**_Keep in mind my author notes from chap 1..and this chapter is Takuma centered with the song Pain...*crosses fingers*_**

"It's a good thing yesterday was Sunday." Takuma sighed as he returned to his empty dorm room, "4pm is way too late to be just going to bed."

The laughter for his small joke never left his throat as he reflected on the last 24 hours. It caused him great heart ache to think of what Kaname would have to tell his lover. Zero had made his childhood friend so happy and had turned out to be a really good friend for the blonde as well. And what of Yuki? Everyone knew that she was in a steady relationship with Aido and Yori. Here he had been depressed over his nonexistent love affair with Shiki when everyone else was hurting too.

-pause now or else-

Physically and mentally tired, he fell back on his roommate's vacant bed. Never before would he have dared to make such a bold move, out of fear of getting caught, but he knew whenever Shiki 'slept' over at Rima's he would leave for classes from her room. A small smile crept onto the blonde's lips as he breathed in the familiar scent of his crush and before long he fell asleep.

"Ohh" Takuma woke with a low moan. Though he had no idea how long he had been asleep for, it was obvious he was no longer alone. A pair of slender arms were wrapped around his bare torso and a pair of parted lips were nuzzled into the crook of his neck, blowing on it lightly. He could feel the other's 'morning excitement' pressed against his own bottom.

It was a dream come true, but he knew it wouldn't last too much longer. Reluctantly, the blonde slowly turned himself over to face the owner of the bed. His careful movements still caused the other to stir.

"Good morning, dear." The brunette sleepily said before searching for the other's lips. Even with the room being as dark as it was, it did not take long for their mouths to meet. Takuma could fell himself blush fiercely as a tongue slid itself into his mouth. Mouths still busy, the two began to wrap their arms around each other; Takuma's fingers tangling in the brunette's styled hair as Shiki ran his hands across the blonde's upper chest.

Shiki's eyes sprang open for the first time as he noticed that he was feeling a toned torso instead of curvy bosoms. "What the hell? Takuma?"

"Heh-heh, hi Senri. Shouldn't you be at Rima's?" the blonde stuttered.

"She had a shoot to go to so I decided to get some sleep." He muttered as he turned on the bedside light "Why are you here, in my bed?"

"Oh well sorry to disappoint you, dear." Takuma snapped suddenly as he tried to get off the bed but Shiki held on tight to him, "Let me go! Now!"

_This life is filled with hurt_

"Not until you start making some sense!"

"Make sense? Make sense? It's called I love you, you idiot!" tears threatened to spill from his emerald eyes.

_When happiness doesn't work_

Shiki stared at the blonde in shock "What?"

"That's right, I've been in love with you since we first met. And you would have known that if you bothered to look!"

"But I'm dating Rima." the brunette weakly relied.

At that first sign of surrender, Takuma stood up and flashing his signature smile, he pulled of his pajama pants. He stood proudly as the brunette hungrily took in his nude form.

_Trust me and take my hand_

"Don't bother making excuses. I know that you watch me when I undress at night; that you get jealous when I hang out with Kaname, even though he's in love with Zero; that you secretly want to know how it would feel to be with me." he said, climbing on top of the wide eyed brunette, "For years you've denied those feelings but I can't wait any longer. Maybe this will help you decide…"

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

Before the other could react, Takuma slid down the younger vamp's body until he came face to face with his erection. He smiled as he removed it from its silky confinements. Giving the slit a light lick, he could hear the brunette's breathing catch.

"Have you ever been with someone that knows the right way to pleasure you? That's the reward of sleeping with a man; they know just where to tease." Takuma purred, his tongue tracing the underside of his arousal.

Throwing his head back, Shiki moaned in ecstasy "Please Takuma…st-stop…we ca-…can't.."

"Oh yes we can!" the blonde smirked as he brought his love to climax, "Not bad for sweet, innocent Takuma huh?"

A silence filled the room; not a sound could be heard except for their heavy breathing.

"Why?"

Takuma turned to face the brunette "Why what?"

"Why are you only telling me this now? We've known each other for years." a look of concern flashed in his ice blue eyes.

"Because I've decided that life is too short not to take chances."

Shiki sighed as he leaned backwards to rest his head against his pillow "Alright spill it. What did you mean by that? You've been acting weird lately so something must be really bothering you."

"I can't explain exactly what's going on right now," the blonde cradled his head in his hands, "but the school's favorite couple has just broken up."

"Oh lord, what did 'Mr. High and Mighty' say now?"

Emerald eyes narrowed at the other's sarcasm, "He didn't do anything! Why do you hate Kaname so much?"

"It's not that I hate him…." Shiki blushed, "Actually, I've always been jealous because you choose him over me."

"But you choose Rima over me!"

"I never knew I had the choice! Don't you remember my first day here? You and Kaname came to welcome me and as you did you two clung together, laughed at your own private jokes, and even finish each other's sentences! Excuse me for thinking that you were spoken for."

"Well, what do you expect? He and I grew up together; we became best friends by the time we turned 8." Takuma laughed in disbelief, "Are you seriously saying that this is the only reason why you're dating Rima?" Because of my imaginary affair with Kaname?"

"Basically…I mean at first…is it possible to love two people at once?" the brunette stuttered.

"I don't know but if you believe your heart is large enough to care for those two lovers with equal desire than yes, I guess you can."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this unexpectedly early update! Unfortuanely it will be the full 2 weeks before chap 3(Kaname and Zero centered) is up. Sorry, but school is going to keep me busy..._**


	3. why are you Running Away, Zero

_**Well, once again something happens here that delays me in posting! Ugh, after 2 and ½ weeks of being sick I find out that all my coughing pulled something in my neck, so sleep decided not to come to me all last week. Seriously by Thursday I was a zombie from work overload and lack of sleep, and ended up passing out in the hallway on the way to class. (the damn nurse sent me back to class)**_

_**Anyway, I'm at about 90% right now…the booking signing for Ellen Schreiber (author of Vampire Kisses, best series ever) on Friday was amazing! She is so inspiring, and it turns out that she is a Vampire Knight fan! **_

_**Ok, enough about me. This chapter is Zero centered (song= Running Away). I think by 200 words, it's the longest so far…big stuff coming. **_

_**Oh BTW, starts the 'morning' after (a few hours actually) chap 2. **_

"Jeesh, Takuma what's wrong? It looks like you haven't slept in days!" the hunter exclaimed as he and the blonde walked to their class.

At the sound of the other's remark, Takuma turned bright red, nervously combing through his hair with his fingers.

Zero laughed, "You look fine! I just meant that you have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Not really." the flustered noble replied, "Lately I've just had a lot on my mind. Spring is always a busy time for me." He gave a tired smile, hoping that it did not come across as fake.

A silence fell over the vamps, both lost in their own thoughts. As they neared the classroom, Zero noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "So how's Shiki been lately?" the silverette coyly asked.

Cheeks aflame once again, the blonde stuttered, "Umm, well umm why do you ask? Did he, umm, did he say something to you?"

"No, but he's been watching you for a couple of minutes now."

Takuma followed the hunter's gaze to see a familiar head of tousled brown locks across the path. With a shy smile, he waved.

"Come on, Takuma! You can't seriously tell me that he wasn't just flirting with you." Zero playfully nudged him.

The noble quickly took one last look at the brunette before hiding behind a group of trees.

"What are you-" the silverette was cut off as he was pulled straight into a tree branch "Ow!"

"Sorry, Zero it's just that what I'm about to tell you is top secret." The blonde explained as they settled against the tree's trunk, "Shiki and I are secretly dating!"

"No way! It's about time! Ok, I want details!"

"Alright it started yesterday. I had been having trouble sleeping because all I could think about was how Shiki was 'sleeping' over at Rima's, so I went for a walk. When I got back, I decided to sleep in his bed instead of my own. I knew that when Shiki is with Rima he leaves for class from her room, yet he came back early because she had a photo shoot. Basically I woke up to find the love of my life spooning me." the blonde said, needing to take a long breath afterwards.

Zero's jaw dropped, "Wait a freakin' minute! You can't stop there! What else happened?"

"After Shiki thought that I was Rima and started making out with me, I kind of flipped out on him…" the noble paused only to blurt out, "and then gave him a blowjob."

"Jesus Christ! You didn't!"

Takuma meekly smiled, "I did. He seemed to like it a lot…and he said that he loved me."

The silverette shook his head, glad to see things going so well for his love struck friend. "So why is this whole thing a secret?"

"Well, he said that he liked me way back when we first became roommates but he thought I was taken. Now he is in love with both Rima and I, so we are going to secretly date for a week or two to see if it will work out between us. After some time he will choose between us."

"And you're ok with this?"

"I have to be. If not, I'll lose him and that would just destroy me."

The hunter took one look at his emerald eyes and the hurt he saw made him think of nothing but comforting Takuma. He hugged the blonde close to him, "Come on, Takuma. Let's get to class."

Letting out a long sigh, Takuma rose to his feet with Zero and they traveled back to the main school walkway. They spoke of less serious topics on the way, mostly of things like music and upcoming movies.

"Yeah I heard from Ichiru that 'Easy A' was hilarious!" the silverette laughed in agreement as Takuma told him what movie he and Shiki were going to see the next day.

The mood was light as they finally entered the classroom. Almost everyone else were already inside, waiting for class to begin; Shiki and Rima were flipping through a magazine, Ruka was busy brushing her hair, and Kain was trying to cheer up a surprisingly sullen Aido. As Takuma went to hang out with the models as he usually did, Zero decided to check out what was wrong with the upset ice prince.

"Come on, Hanabusa. You know she would have only left you and Yori if she really had to. Yuki loves you." the redhead tried to encourage his heartbroken cousin.

The golden blonde rubbed his eyes "I know Akatsuki, I know. It's just hard to believe that this would happen to us…Oh hello Zero."

"Hey guys." the hunter weakly smiled "What's going-"

Zero's question was cut short by the deep voice of Yagrai Toga announcing the start of class. "The lesson is starting, so sit down vampires. That means you too, Mr. Kiryu." the elder hunter boomed, "Today we will be learning about _Elizabeth Bathory_ better known as _The Blood Countess_. Turn to page 129 in your textbooks."

Having already learned about this topic in his hunter lessons, Zero's mind began to wander. "Bathing in blood, huh? Sounds kinky." he thought, "I bet Kaname is going to want to try that before bed. Where is he anyway? He wasn't in the dorm when I got up."

The silverette looked around the class room, truly noticing for the first time that his lover was not there. While at dusk he had just thought that the pureblood was catching up on work at the office, now he was getting a bit worried.

The lesson proceeded as usual until a half an hour later when a disheveled Kaname burst into the room. His wine colored eyes were a bright crimson as he scanned the room, his gaze stopping on his silver-haired lover. Without a word, the pureblood walked over to Zero and threw him over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"Kuran, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Toga thundered, only to find himself talking to a closed door, Kaname already gone.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Kaname, what's going on?" the silverette pleaded for what seemed to be the 10th time that night as he struggled to break free from his lover's iron grip.

The pureblood finally let go of him yet refused to meet the confused boy's gaze. "Zero you know how much I love you." he began, his usually seductive eyes dull and weary, "For years I vowed to make sure no one could ever hurt you and now it seems I am the one who will cause you the most pain….Zero, in less than a month Yuki and I are getting married."

_You see right through me_

"That's what Aido was upset about?" Zero muttered under his breath, trying to piece thing together before shouting "What are you talking about?"

Kaname tilted his head, hoping to hide behind his bangs, "Remember how my parents were pureblood siblings? Well, it was decided that Yuki and I would follow in their example."

_Cause you're running away_

"So you're going to do what?" the hunter fumed, "Leave Cross Academy, tie the knot with your sister, and then? You come home every day from work to your perfect little wife and 3 perfect little pureblood babies and live in your own perfect little world?"

"You don't understand."

_You keep turning your back on me_

Zero was beyond furious now, his lilac eyes turning a bloody red, "No you don't understand! Ever since we started dating I had to deal with almost everybody telling me how it would never work out between us; that a prince would never fall in love with a pauper. Yet I couldn't help but believe you when you said that we would be together forever. And now you're leaving me, you heartless bastard!" Then with tears streaming down his pale cheeks, Zero turned and ran.

_But you're running away_

The world stood still as Kaname watched the fleeting form of his lover. He sunk to the ground, his legs unable to hold him anymore. "Because I love you."

_**Couldn't help but put a Vampire Kisses reference in here! First person who guesses it (not that hard) will get a special prize; a Halloween themed one-shot.**_

_**Anyway, yes I'm sorry that I'm leaving off at such a dramatic scene but it had to be done. Don't worry even though next chap is Takuma/Shiki centered, Zero and Kaname will appear too…it will be up either next Thursday or the next chap of "A Bag Full of Tricks"….not6 sure, if you have a preference tell me.**_


	4. Over And Over they fall

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE**_**: Hey people, I noticed that some people skipped over chap 2 (T/S's chap) while reading this. Sorry, but you can't do that without missing some important info for all 4 main guys especially in the chaps to come.**_

_**Well, I said that because this chap is another Takuma/Shiki centered one and I was afraid some people would just skip it.**_

_**The chap itself is mostly a light and romantic feeling, probably the only one of its kind until the end of the fic. **_

_**The song 'Over and Over' was one of the first 3DG songs that I fell in love with but I can't always listen to it because of a past relationship…..**_

"And then he just turned and ran away from me." Kaname sobbed into his best friend's chest, "I think I broke his heart, Takuma."

"No, no. Zero just needs some time to think and then you two can try to work this whole thing out." the blonde cooed as he stroked the elder's chocolate locks.

Fearful wine colored eyes shot open, "But where is he? At least if I knew where he was, I would feel a little bit better! Oh god, what if he's in trouble and needs my help?"

"Calm down, dear. Senri and I already checked in on him. Zero is staying at his old room in the Head Master's and Toga's courters." Takuma gave the pureblood a concerned look, "Kaname, he needs time. Wait at least a day or two before you talk with him."

"Oh Takuma one day I'll try to not have you worry about me so much. You are truly my dearest friend."

"Hush, love. Rest now." the noble lay Kaname's head against his torso and gently hummed a lullaby until the brunette had finally drifted to sleep.

-Later That Day-

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I can call Senri right now and cancel if I need to." Takuma fussed.

"No, you two need time to yourselves. Go and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?"

The pureblood pretended to roll his eyes, "Yes, I won't break if I'm left alone. You need this!"

"Well if you insist. I'll bring my cell with us so that even if you just need someone to talk to-"

"Takuma, go! You're going to miss the movie!" Kaname protested before pushing the blonde out of his own dorm room and locking the door.

There was a burst of laughter behind Takuma "I guess this means my cousin approves."

"Senri!" the petite brunette had to steady himself as his lover practically jumped into his arms, "It feels like years since we've seen each other!"

"We just saw each other before classes, dear, but I did miss you too." he admitted before bringing the blonde's lips down to his. There was nothing but blissful silence as the lovers embraced, arms wrapped around each other's body, hands tangled in their hair.

Only pulling away due to lack of air, Takuma noticed a deep blush across the younger vamp's cheeks. "What is it Senri?" he asked.

The brunette looked at his feet, "Umm, it's just that when we are together it's different then how I feel when I'm with Rima."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so." he smiled before leading the blonde out of the Moon Dorms "But let's not worry about it right now. Let's go see that movie."

-At The Drive-In Theater, After The Movie-

"I can't believe you actually cried." Shiki teased, "You've seen 'Sweeney Todd' how many times before?"

The elder vamp blushed a lovely shade of cherry, "The ending is just so sad. You finally find your true love only to have them dead in your arms, knowing it's your fault they died."

"Did you cry at the end of 'Van Helsing' then?"

"Not exactly. I was too distracted by the fact that Toga looks like Van Helsing's twin brother."

Shiki laughed "I'm not sure if I ever noticed that before! You don't… you don't think the Head Master dresses up like Anna?"

"Oh my god!" tears flowed through his emerald eyes as Takuma laughed so hard he almost fell, "I am never going to be able to watch that movie without thinking about that!"

"Like weirder stuff has not happened at Cross Academy? What about the time Yuki, Yori, and Aido went mini-golfing and Aido came home as a living popsicle? Or the time Zero turned Kaname into a woman? Or that Halloween when you had a little too much fresh blood to drink and ended up in a mermaid costume?"

The blonde clasped his hand over the smirking boy's mouth, "Must you always bring that up? Well, what about the time that you got yourself handcuffed to Rima for a week because neither one of you could find the key?"

"One time!"

"Senri, that would be pathetic if that happened more than once but I get your point; Cross Academy is a very unusual school." he paused as his stomach growled "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. I've been waiting to take you to this cute new restaurant in town. Are you in the mood for some Italian?"

The elder vamp tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Of course!"

-Less Than 20 Minutes Later-

"This place is so unique. How did you ever hear about it?" the blonde gushed as they looked over their menus.

"Through work. The owner of the restaurant is publishing her novel and I was asked to shoot for the cover." Shiki smiled as a tall female with long brown hair came over to their table.

"Hi dear, nice to see you decided to come." she exclaimed, hugging the smaller brunette before turning her sights on the other vamp, "Well, hello there. My name is Audrey. Welcome to 'What the Ravioli?', my pride and joy besides the novel your delightful boyfriend here helped me with. You're Takuma, right? Wait of course you are! Shiki had said that he had feelings for a beautiful blonde with eyes like emeralds….sorry I ramble when I'm tired. You didn't know what you wanted for lunch yet, did you?"

"Not yet." Takuma said as he drooled over the menu "There are so many delicious sounding dishes!"

"Thanks. It did take a couple of months for it all to come together but we are now serving over 29 ravioli themed plates including my one of a kind cheesecake ravioli with cherry sauce!" she beamed with pride.

-An Hour Later-

"Wow, I bet Zero would love to try and make these back home." Takuma sighed in bliss as he tried his dessert, "Audrey you have truly out done yourself!"

Shiki nodded in agreement, "He only wants the recipe because he hopes he can convince Zero to make him some more."

"I thought you might ask, so I made a copy of the recipe." the taller brunette said as she took a black cars with a lacy bat themed border around the edges, "It's not too often I get to use my special stationary!"

The three of them continued to talk for awhile, conversation flowing easily, until the author's cell rang.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. My boyfriend and I are going to a concert tonight." Audrey called over her shoulder as she got her belongings together, "Hope you two enjoy the rest of your date! The meal's on me."

And with a turn of her black skirt, she was gone.

Shiki turned to the blonde, "You ready to go, dear?"

"No. I don't want our date to be over yet!" Takuma blushed, unable to meet the other's gaze.

The petite brunette lightly chuckled before capturing his lover's lips in a deep kiss, "Believe me, this date is far from over….we just need a change of scenery…preferably our dorm room."

-Back At Their Room-

"Oh Senri!" Takuma moaned as the brunette's fangs sunk into the crook of his neck. He tossed his head back in pleasure, his emerald eyes covered by his long bangs.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

The younger vamp continued to drink from his lover as he began to swiftly remove their clothes. Their pale chests rubbed together, pert nipples catching, creating wondrous friction. It wasn't long before the petite teen lay nude against the sheets with a smiling Takuma looming over him.

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

He blushed "Takuma, I never…I'm still a virgin..I mean I've never been with a man before."

"Don't worry, love." the blonde cooed, "I'll be gentle." He traveled down the other's lithe frame until he reached his erection. All at once he engulfed the weeping arousal, bobbing up and down.

"Oh…..Takuma….oh god…RIMA!"

_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_

The blonde's head shot up to look at his lover, his eyes wet with tears but he was even more thrown off when he saw where Shiki was looking. He turned and instantly regretted it as he saw a familiar red head before she had been able to run.

"Rima! Wait, please wait!" Shiki scurried out of bed. Pulling up his boxers, the petite brunette ran after her.

At the sound of his lover's fading footsteps, Takuma crumpled. He fell against the wall, clutching his chest that was now burning in pain.

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

"Does this mean you choose her, Senri?" he cried "I can't take much more of this."

_**Yeah, remember that I said that this chap was 'light and romantic'? Well, most of it was…sorry but it had to happen. And yes the restaurant owner is me (probably my only appearance). **_

_**Next chap is Kaname centered with appearances probably from Yuki, Zero, and Takuma.**_

_**BTW the last line of chap 3 was my Vamp Kisses tribute; it's last line of the first novel.**_


	5. can Kaname Get Out Alive

_**Ok, yes I am back with Chap 5! This has got to be one of the hardest pieces/chapters I have ever written! You see I had it all planned out back in December(?) but I had to rewrite it multiple times before I got to this (one copy was even eaten by one of my dogs- not even kidding).**_

_**I is sick with the same thing I had back in September so give me some feedback I make me feel better!**_

_**Special thanks to "Schattengesalt" who has helped me make some very important decisions on this chap.**_

_**Well, some of you are probably pissed that Kaname is with Yuki..and probably be pissed at Yuki later on in this chapter but I am telling you now she is a "good-guy" in this story. **_

Purebloods. The beautiful, the elite, the caged. Everyone thought they knew who a pureblood was but they had no idea. No one could imagine the heartache resting inside of the young Kuran heirs.

"Kaname are you coming to bed soon?" Yuki called as she slid her long brown trestles into a low ponytail. She lay in the king sized bed of the guest room in the dorm Kaname and Zero used to share, waiting for him to join her.

The elder pureblood wiped his blurry eyes, not wanting to have his tears ruin the precious picture in his hands. He remembered the day it was taken as if were yesterday; one year the Head Master had decided that everyone would pose for Christmas pictures.

Of course not many were thrilled with the idea of the fruity man being the photographer but eventually they all caved in and agreed. There were many photos taken that day; individuals, couples, sets of friends, and a large group shot that took almost an hour to take because the Head Master tried to get in the shot too.

Despite the day's troubles, and death threats, many of the pictures turned out beautifully. In fact most of them now decorated the pureblood's dorm. Yet his favorite one was of just him and Zero, both unaware of the picture being taken as they cuddled together on a sofa.

He placed the photo into a sturdy golden frame before bringing it with him into the guest room of his dorm where Yuki waited.

Kaname sighed, getting into the plush bed next to his sister. "You miss him too?"he asked when he saw the petite brunette gaze at the frame.

"Yes, I miss him a lot. Don't forget Zero and I grew up together. He's like a second brother to me."

"It's been hard on everyone, hasn't it? I saw you playing with you charm bracelet earlier. I know you only do that when you're thinking about something."

The girl blushed slightly as she looked down at the delicate bracelet she wore. She, Yori, and Aido had created the matching sets; each was made of 3 interwoven chains, one silver, one gold, and one copper. On each chain there was a small charm; the silver holding a water droplet inscribed 'Hanabusa', the gold had a heart inscribed 'Sayori', and the copper held a rose that read 'Yuki'.

"How are they?" Kaname asked, bringing the petite brunette out of her deep thoughts.

"Better, I guess. I think that Yori's having the hardest time since she is still unfamiliar with the laws of vampires." she said as she twirled the small charms, "Hanabusa has tried to stay strong but I know he's hurting too."

"Yuki, I love you dearly but I hate when you try to hide things from me. What else is going on?"

Yuki stared up at her elder brother, her wide brown eyes wet with tears, "I… I always thought you were my knight in shining armor when we were growing up and now that we're together neither one of us are happy….and Yori's pregnant."

"But dear, why is this such bad news? You'll still be with them, just not officially."

"I don't know," the petite brunette shuddered, "I just have this feeling that I will never get to see her baby."

Kaname's eyes widened, "Yuki! What has scared you so?"

"I had a dream last night, well it was more of a nightmare. This man…he seemed so familiar yet I don't think I ever got a good look of his face, he came into my bedroom, threatening to kill everyone if I didn't come with him. He grabbed me and the room spun. I remember there was another room….his bedroom, where he raped and killed me."

"It was just a dream, dear. You know I would never let anything happen to you." Kaname cooed as he wrapped his arms around the girl, trying to soothe her.

Neither one spoke another word as they drifted to sleep…..

_"You've been a dirty boy, Kaname. I think it's time to wash you up." the silverette purred._

_ Kaname watched, wide eyed, as the hunter came out of the bathroom dressed in a tiny black leather fireman-styled dress. His hips swayed as he walked towards the bed, a hose dangling from his hands. He slowly crawled across the bed, the hem of the dress close to being around his waist by now, and tied his lover's wrists to the bedpost with the hose. _

_ Zero smirked down at the panting brunette, "Everything's almost perfect but there something missing…." Now straddling Kaname's waist, he wrapped a black blindfold around his eyes._

_ Their lips met in eager kisses, tongues wrapping around each other sensually. Yet just as things were starting to get really hot, Zero pulled away. Kaname lay alone on the bed, still blindfolded and handcuffed to it, listening for a sign of what was going on._

_ Silence filled the room for what felt like hours. "Zero?" he called, hoping that the silverette was just playing a trick on him._

_ At the sound of his voice, loud banging and bumping echoed against the walls. It was obvious they were not alone._

_ The pureblood thrashed in his restraints, trying desperately to get lose but it was no use. He could sense a strangely familiar presence drawing nearer. Light flooded his senses as the blindfold was finally removed. "Zero?" _

_ Well the person in front of him was dressed in a firefighter's costume, but she was far from the silverette he was hoping for. Yuki was standing at the end of the bed, wickedly grinning with streaks of crimson in her long brown locks. She climbs up next to him, slowly as if she was trying to be seductive, and traces him jaw line. _

_ "Yuki? What the hell are you doing? Where's Zero?" Kaname demanded._

_ The girl didn't answer but instead began to rub herself against Kaname's crotch. Despite his self-disgust Kaname could not help silence the groan in his throat. His mind was screaming in protest as his flesh reacted to Yuki's touch._

_ It wasn't until a small hand crept into his boxers that he snapped back into reality. "Stop Yuki! Where's Zero?"_

_ "Zero?" she screeches, "God, I am so tired of hearing that filthy level D's name. Why can't you love me? Why am I never good enough for you?"_

_ "Because I love him!"_

_ Her grin widened to the point of almost splitting her face in half, "Well if you love him so much I guess I'll have to give him to you."_

_ She reached for something at the edge of the bed. "Here's your precious Zero." she giggled as she threw the object on his lap._

_ Kaname's eyes widened in horror as he found himself looking straight at the decapitated head of his lover. "Zero! Zero, what has she done to you?"_

_There was a loud crunch of wood as the elder pureblood broke free of his restraints. His body was shaking in broken sobs as he cradled the head against his chest….._

Kaname woke with a start, sweat trickling down his back. He looked around the room only to find out that he was back in his own dorm and Yuki was sleeping peacefully beside him.

Everything was as it had been before he had fallen asleep but still something urged him to see his beloved with his own eyes.

Ignoring everything around him, Kaname bolted out of the room. At super human speeds he crossed the campus until he found himself in front of the Head Master's courters.

He rapped on the door frantically, "Zero? Please if you can hear me, open the door!"

"What the hell do you want now, pureblood?" a rough voice answered. The door was suddenly ripped open to reveal a pissed off Yagrai in a rumpled pair of boxers, his gun posed ready on his back.

"Please, I know you must hate me but I need to see Zero! I just need to know he's ok!'

The raven haired man was about to say something when someone called "Yaga, who's at the door?". Dressed in surprisingly normal pajama's, Kaien Cross came into sight. "Kaname? What are you doing out there? Come in, come in."

"Nice to see you again, Head Master….I really need to see him."

"He's asleep right now but you can still peek in on him…" Cross's face grew serious, "Although I understand your situation better than most, I have to ask; are you prepared to face him, if Zero were to wake up while you're still in there?"

"I am." Kaname replied firmly.

If he was truly ready to face Zero, the pureblood was not sure but right now nothing but the silverette mattered. The hunter's old room looked as empty as always. Instead of the band posters and colleges of friends' pics that decorated his dorm he shared with Kaname, there was only wallpaper.

There sleeping soundly on the room's twin size bed was Zero. His blankets were pulled snug against him, only his head peeking out.

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

"Hey Zero." the pureblood whispered to the sleeping boy as her gently moved a strand of hair away from the hunter's eyes, "You can't image how much I've missed you. I never meant to hurt you; I would rather die than see you unhappy again. Just give me some time to figure this all out…. We'll be together again."

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

A small tear escaped as Kaname turned to leave. With a solemn expression he bid both men good night before returning to his dorm. As the brunette got back into bed, a certain hunter was just waking up.

Zero touched his check, surprised to feel a droplet there "Kaname?"

_**Aha! What will happen next…only I know yet.**_

_**BTW- I want to see if anyone can guess the song for the next chap. I will only give you the hint of it's in their newest album..winner gets something special.**_


	6. Last To Know  IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Hey everybody! Well, I'm sure you are expecting the latest chap of "Life Starts Now" but I can only post the first half of it.**_

**My grandmother passed away this morning at 6:40am. She was 93 years old and has been deathly ill since Feb 3****rd****. I love her very much; she lived with my mom and I for all my life and had been bed-ridden for 9 years. I love you Mom-Mom and glad you are not in any more pain.**

_**This chap takes place around the end of chap 4 and is Takuma centered with splashes of Kaname and Shiki. The song is "Last to Know".**_

_He just walked away_

_And why didn't tell me_

"He left, just like that." Takuma stated in disbelief as he sat in the now empty dorm.

It had been hours since Rima had first burst in on them and the blonde was beyond crying. He was ready for some change. Picking himself up, Takuma began to pack an overnight bag. The actual packing itself did not take long; some clothes, his uniform, a few of his favorite books, his phone, his iPod, and the ticket stubs from his date with Shiki.

He was on his way out when the door opened, "Takuma? Where are you going?"

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

"Not that it's any of your business, Shiki" Takuma growled with an emphasis on the brunette's last name, "but I am moving out; I need some time to myself."

Shiki stared at him in shock, "Why?"

"Why? Senri Shiki, you had it very clear who your heart belonged to when you blindly chased after Rima. Without even a glance back, you left me here alone for hours! Did you think I would just wait for you and act like nothing had happened?" the blonde yelled.

"I didn't choose her, Takuma! I swear!" the younger vamp pleaded, "I just needed to explain to her about us. Please…I love you."

The fire in his emerald eyes slowly dying, Takuma sighed "I love you too, Senri but I need time. I'm tired of being everyone else's rock while I cry alone in the corner. Talk to me after things are fixed between Kaname and Zero."

He turned to leave, but the petite brunette grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "If you believe that things can work out for them, why can't things work for us? Please don't go.." he paused, watching the elder's reaction, "Where do you plan on staying?"

"At Kaname's."

-Later That Week-

"Takuma, you know you can't hide behind that book forever…." The pureblood teased as he took the novel out of his friend's hold, "Now talk!"

The blonde tried to put on a smile, "It's nothing, dear. I just needed some time to think."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." Takuma replied instantly.

"Then what's to think about? You love him and he loves you."

Rolling over, the noble huffed, "it's not that easy."

"Oh really.." Kaname smirked as he pulled a leather bound book out from a desk drawer, plopping down on the bed as he read aloud, "The sun has just come up as I write this, its golden rays shining through the slit in the curtains and onto him. Senri looks as peaceful and beautiful as an angel while he sleeps. I long to hold him close to me, our bodies snug together under the blankets. I would protect him-"

The brunette was cut off as Takuma tackled him, "Kaname! Where did you get this?"

"Your dorm, I took it a couple days ago in case things got like this." He replied casually before he switched their positions.

"Hand it over!"

"Nope."

They playfully went back and forth until there was a knock at the door. Takuma laughed, pushing the pureblood off the bed as he went to answer. His smile slowly died as he saw who it was, "What do you want Senri?"

"I guess you are still upset with me," the petite noble winced at his roommate's tone, "but I have to talk to you. Although I wish I could remain here and wait for you, I need to return home. My mother has been very sick and I am the only one who can truly care for her. I don't know how long I shall be gone but I was wondering….if maybe you would come with me?"

"Why?"

Shiki looked down at his feet, "Well, Mother really wants to meet you and…and I could not think of anyone I would rather bring. I told you Takuma, it may have taken me a while to admit it but I love you."

"When are you leaving?"

"Within the hour." Shiki looked up at the blonde, ice blue eyes locking onto emerald green ones, "Will you come?"

"I will think about it." the elder vamp sighed as he gave his love a peck on the check before shutting the door on the surprised noble.

"Why are you still here Takuma?" Kaname teased as he left his hiding spot behind the door, hugging the blonde from behind, "You know you want to go, so stop playing hard to get and go already!"

"If I do, then you must do something for me."

"Ok fine, what's the worst that you could want me to do?"

"See Zero again but this time make sure he's awake. Talk to him, Kaname. I guarantee you that he still loves you the way you love him." Takuma let out a small laugh, "And I do not play hard to get!"

"Only you would think up a trick like that…" the brunette smiled at his caring childhood friend, "Alright, as of now we shall both try to fix our broken relationships."

Letting out a collected sigh, they got ready for the long day that now awaited them. Time passed pretty quickly as Takuma packed his things, Yuki returned from class and then left to go see her lovers, and Kaname…well, he was probably receiving death threats from Zero's overprotective "Fathers".

The blonde ran out of the dorm, his suitcase trailing behind him, as he almost missed Shiki on his way out. "Senri!" he called, "Don't you dare leave without me!"

_**The rest will hopefully be up next Thursday…please understand my delay.**_


	7. now that he's Lost In You

_**Everybody, I'm back. I was so excited this past weekend; Takuma is now a plushie and he just came in the mail today! He is the cutest thing ever!**_

_**This chapter is made of two parts:**_

_**the ending of the last chap aka the visit with Shiki's mom-song: Lost In You**_

_**and some background on HM Cross's past relationship with Haruka and Juri, and his current one with Yagrai- song: Born Like This**_

-On the Car Ride Over-

"So what convinced you to come? Was it me?"

"Nope. I am only doing this for your poor mother…" Takuma barely made it through the sentence before he broke out in a wide grin, "And because I missed you."

The petite brunette lit up at his lover's words. Not wasting any time he pinned Takuma underneath his on the seat, peppering kisses along his pale jaw line. He had missed his blonde boyfriend more than he could have ever imagined and now that he had won him back, he'd be damned if he lost Takuma again.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside, let me get close to you_

The separation, though only a few days, had a great impact on the couple as they frantically embraced each other. They may have been officially together for just a week but the feelings had been there for years.

_Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, in you_

Their lips remained melted together as their hands hungrily roamed over each other's body. Takuma let out a breathy moan as his petite lover nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "Senri we can't do this now."

"What? I thought we were back together!"

"We are." The blonde laughed, "But I don't think our first time together should be in the back seat of a car in front of your mother's house."

Shiki smiled sheepishly as he looked out the window, "Oh, I guess we're here already…somehow the ride over used to feel longer."

To that, Takuma merely shook his head in silent laughter and opened the car door. He stood there for a moment , staring straight at his lover's childhood home, as his doubts began to surface.

What if Senri's mother did not like him? What if she rejected their relationship because of their gender? What if she forbids Senri to see him?

"Takuma?"

The elder vamp suddenly shot out of his worries to find Shiki watching him with a puzzled expression, their bags next to him. "What if you mother doesn't like me?" he finally asked in a soft voice.

"Why would she not like you?"

"Because I turned you into a homosexual…"

There was a light blush on the noble's face as he protested, "Takuma, how could anyone dislike you? I am sure that from the moment my mother meets you, she'll love you."

He gave the blonde a smile of assurance and a sweet kiss on the cheek before lightly pushing him towards the front door.

The inside of the house was dark and quiet, save for a small light coming in from another room, as they first came in. "Mom?" Shiki called.

When there wasn't an answer, he turned to his lover, "Are you fine waiting here for a moment, Takuma? I'm going to see if she's ok."

It was a few minutes before the petite brunette returned with his arms full. Helena Shiki, once a world renown vampire actress, now lay bundled up in blankets, supported in her dear son's arms. Even deathly ill, the woman was beautiful with long brown hair that was wild and wavy, flawless skin, and the same ice blue eyes that Takuma had fallen in love with.

She smiled at him, looking as innocent as a young child, as Shiki said "Takuma this is my mother, Helena. Mom, this is my lover, Takuma Ichijo."

"I wish we could have met on one of my better days." Helena timidly said, pausing to cough, "I must look like a wreck."

Takuma smiled warmly, taking the woman's hand and kissing it like an old fashioned prince, "I am pleased to finally meet you. Senri has told me so much about you, but even his loving praises don't do you justice."

"Oh." Helena blushed, "You *cough* are too kind. I wis- *cough* wish we could talk more tonight but I *cough* I'm afraid that I have grown tired and really must go to bed."

Shiki shook his head in agreement, "Let me help you back into bed, mom." As the young noble started down the hall, he turned back, "Takuma, my room is on the way if you want to get settled in."

Quickly scooping up their bags, Takuma followed his lover down the hallway to the 2nd door. Once inside the petite brunette's childhood bedroom, Takuma could not help but smile. The room reminded him of Shiki's side of their dorm back at Cross Academy; somewhat neat and with distinct splashes of personality.

There were a few older movie posters on the wall and in each one the eyes of his beloved stared back at him; a medieval princess, a stunning starlet, and even a seductive vampire. It was touching how close his lover was to his mother.

Takuma continued to take in the room; its full sized bed, a few of Shiki's old clothes scattered here and there, and a small shelf with books. It looked as if his boyfriend had never left. He was about to sit on the bed when a pile of magazines caught his eye. The pile was rather large, ranging from current dates to 5 or 6 years ago. Each had little blue tags that when he opened up to one showed an editorial of Shiki; every tag marking a picture of his lover.

"Well, that didn't take you long to find." the petite brunette smirked as Takuma tried to act innocent, "As you can tell, my mother and I are very close…she insists on having a copy of every photo shoot I have done."

"Hey Senri…why is your mother so ill? Most vampires don't even catch colds let alone something like she has."

"That would have been true for her if she hadn't met my father. He was a bastard; taking her blood without remorse, raping her, and leaving her pregnant and broken. If she had never met Rido Kuran, she wouldn't be dying."

"Oh Senri!" the blonde cried as her wrapped his arms around the smaller vamp, yet as he did he smelled something weird, "Senri…why do you smell of blood?"

_The pain of it all, the rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

He didn't dare look into those widened emerald eyes, "She needed me; as long as she needs me, I will be there for her, whether it is for comfort or blood."

_Now every day I find myself saying_

_I want to get lost in you, I'm nothing without you_

"I understand dear, really I do…come Senri, come to bed. It's late." Takuma sighed as he brought their lips together.

Although the kisses were soft and tender at first, lust of blood and body turned it into something more. They entwined together, their bodies close as they fell backwards on top of each other. Unlike the last time, Takuma found himself as the one pinned to the sheets, his petite brunette looking down at him with glassy blue eyes.

"Not bad for sweet innocent Senri" he mimicked the phrase that Takuma had said not long ago. He gently pulled the blonde's shirt over his head, attacking the now exposed skin of his lower neck. His fangs grazed the pale flesh with enough pressure to draw blood but not hit a vein.

"Senri…." the elder vamp moaned as Shiki lapped up the crimson nectar, "You can do it. I know you want to…"

"Takuma? Takuma…." There was a tear droplet running down the brunette's cheek as he sunk his fangs in deeply. For just a moment, Shiki was inside his lover's mind; he could feel the emotions coursing through his veins, all of the love, the hurt, and even the hidden hungers.

"Bite me…Takuma, take my blood." The younger vamp's voice was slightly muffled but Takuma heard every word.

He watched the petite brunette carefully as he leaned in and finally bit down. All at once, the two became one. Every drop of blood they drank brought them closer together. For that one moment, everything else faded away; for just one moment, they were at peace.

'I love you, Senri'

'I love you, Takuma'

Then, smirking lightly against his lover's skin, Takuma bucked his hips up into the petite brunette. Groans of passion filled the air as the vamps tore off their clothes. Skin on skin; warm sweat covered bodies rubbing sensually together. It was a dance as passionate as the tango yet as timeless as the waltz.

"I've waited so long for this moment." the blonde purred as he stretched his lover's still virginal hole.

Shiki flushed a lovely pink as he threw his head back, that bundle of nerves inside him having been found so quickly. He clung to the blonde's strong shoulders, panting. Practically melting from his lover's touch, the brunette cried out in pleasure as Takuma finally thrust into him. Their bodies rocked together, perfectly in sync.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?"

"Ohhh…yes." the younger vamp was barely able to speak, having forgotten how to breathe for a moment too long. He was far from an innocent virgin, but never before had Shiki been touched so lovingly and by a man no less.

His breathing still labored, he called "'Kuma…I'm so close."

Takuma grinned, looking both of an angel and of a devil, as he brought his lover to climax. The petite brunette cried out in joy, violently coming. The very essence of his pleasure soon led Takuma to his own end.

With the last shivers of passion still radiating throughout them, the couple collapsed.

A bit sleepy from the day's events, Shiki turned to look at his glowing blonde, "Who was your first?"

Eyes widening, Takuma turned a flustered cherry, "Don't get upset but it was Kaname."

"Aido and Kain owe me five bucks!" the younger vamp laughed, "They thought that Zero was the more experienced then Kaname when they first got together but I said it was the other way around."

"So you knew the whole time?"

"No, it was just a guess but I mean you guys did grow up together, something was bound to happen."

A small smirk graced the elder vamp's lips, "Is that why you were jealous of him?"

"What do you think." Shiki sighed as he gave his lover a good night kiss and they got under the covers. Wrapped in each other's embrace, it did not take long for them to fall asleep.

-Late Into The Night-

"SENRI!" a scream echoed through the house.

Snapping awake, the petite brunette raced out of his room. When Takuma caught up with him, he was standing in Helena's room, alone.

"She's gone…"

* * *

-Meanwhile, At Cross Academy-

"Kaien, are you coming back to bed?"

"In a little bit, Yaga." the ex-hunter called from his office.

The normally optimistic man was somber as he paged through vampiric law books. For day he had been searching for a loophole in the same Pureblood marital law that had affected his loved ones not long ago. He could still remember when Juri and Haruka were alive, when the 3 of them had been free to be together.

Yes, he had been deeply in love with them; Haruka in his sensual strength and Juri's caring heart. There was something indescribable between them; something that went way beyond lust, friendship, or even love.

As the years passed, many had tried to take them away from him until they were trapped by the very law of their race. He stayed with his lovers after they wed and in the background when both Kaname and Yuki were born. Even as their lives changed, the 3 of them never lost a bit of love for each other.

Then that cruel winter's eve came; the night Kaien lost his beloveds. He had been at the Hunter's Association, training a rebellious teen name Yagrai when he had gotten the news of Rido's attack. By the time he arrived at the Kuran estate, it was too late.

A young Kaname was being escorted by the head of the Senate, Asato Ichijo, and his childhood friend Takuma into a black town car when he saw Kaien. Shaking off both blondes, Kaname ran to the hunter.

"Mr. Cross, Yuki is still inside! Mother had hidden her away in the closet in the south hallway." he whispered frantically in the ash-blonde's ear, "Please take care of her."

"I wil-"

"Kaname, you can visit this man later." Asato called from the front seat of the town car, "Tonight you must rest."

"We will meet again soon, dear one." Kaien said reassuringly as he led the young heir to his guardian. He tried to give the boy a smile, the brunette still watching him as the car drove away.

He stood motionless in the snow, the tears finally coursing down his cheeks. It was so unreal. How could they be gone? It was as if he was in the middle of an out of body experience as he entered the now silent house.

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

"Yuki? It's ok to come out now." he softly called, trying to make the young girl become less afraid, "Yuki, it's your godfather. It's Mr. Cross."

There was a slight squeak as the little daughter peeked out, "Daddy?"

"Yes Yuki, I'm here."

That night had changed Kaien's everyday life; he quit his duties at the Association and settled down as a father for Yuki. Kaname stayed with the Ichijo family but visited them at least once a year. The visits were always bittersweet for the ex-hunter as he watched the children of his loved ones grow up without their parents.

_They took what we were given_

_We'll get it back again_

The only part of the Hunter Association that he kept up with was the teen he had been training. The once broody hunter had grown into a handsome young man who had students of his own. It still amazed Kaien how his relationship with Yagrai had started and how the raven haired hunter became a father figure for Zero.

His three children; Kaname, Zero, and Yuki. All of whom were suffering the same way he had.

"If only I knew what to do." he sighed before shutting the books and going to bed.

_**Well, that's it for now! But the next chapter is when Kaname will finally talk to Zero and some Aido/Yuki/Yori in the beginning.**_


	8. Kaname, it's Never Too Late for Zero

_**Yes it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for; Kaname is finally going to talk things out with Zero! **_

_**This chapter I wanted to make everyone happy so it will only be showing happiness and the original ending will be put in next chap, plus there is both KxZ and ZxK with a Three Days Grace song that is one of their most well known, Never Too Late. **_

_**Special shout-outs to all my reviewers, reading, and fellow writers including:**_

_**Schattengestalt- who probably loves this story as much as I do**_

_**ben4kevin- who is always the 1st to drop by with a short and sweet review**_

_**Blackened Wing- who was there for me when I lost my grandmother and I can always share Three Days Grace, Within Temptation, and VK plushies with**_

The room was quiet; no Yuki or Takuma to fill the void that Zero had left. Kaname sat, alone, on the sofa, listening to the fading footsteps of his childhood friend. His head swarmed with thoughts of what he had promised the blonde.

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

"See Zero. See Zero." the statement pulsed in his brain like a heart beat. It echoed throughout his skull and sank into his soul.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

"_Kaname." the hunter would gush as he was scooped up into Kaname's arms. They would kiss each other, tenderly and lovingly-_

Kaname let out a bitter laugh as another version of what his meeting with Zero would be like.

_His head would tilt downwards, silver locks partly covering stormy lilac eyes. "You're sorry, Kuran?" he would spit out, "You really are a piece of work to think that after all you have put me through, that I would ever take you back! Go fuck yourself cause I never will!"_

No, the pureblood knew that Zero would be upset but the silverette would not go that far. By this point in their relationship they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. Yet Kaname felt as if they were just starting out, still trying to guess what the other would do.

With a new determination Kaname rose from the sofa, quickly ran a brush through his hair, and left before he could find a reason to stay. The night air was warm, a slight spring breeze rustling the trees as he passed them.

The Head Master's courters were quiet, mostly due to the fact that he and Yagrai were out on a date at this time, when Kaname arrived. Using the hidden key, he let himself in. From where he stood he could see a faint light further down the house. Good, he thought, at least Zero is still up.

Kaname could feel his body was slightly shaking as he went towards the hunter's old room. He peeked inside. Stretched out on his bed was Zero, head bobbing along to the song that was playing on his iPod. Even with the music blasting at full volume, the silverette could sense the pureblood's presence from a mile away.

Taking the head phones out of his ears, the hunter sighed, "I was wondering when you would come back, Kaname."

"Come back?"

"Cross told me about the other night, the night you came to see me." Zero paused, getting off of the bed and crossing the room so he was standing right in front of his lover "And I only have one thing to say to you…"

Kaname winced, ready to be chewed out but what happened next really threw him through a loop. Instead of a hard smack across the face he felt a pair of soft lips pressed to his. With a soft groan, Zero pinned him against the wall, both of them desperately bringing their bodies together.

Barely stopping to catch their breath, the lovers practically devoured each other. As they finally broke contact, Kaname asked "What made you forgive me?"

"A tear drop I found on my cheek one night. It was yours, wasn't it?"

"It was." the brunette began, "Zero, I often find my train of thoughts thrown out the window when you're around me so there is something I need to tell you right now. Yuki and I have talked things over and we realized that our parents would have wanted us to be happy. We were foolish to believe anything different."

A smile broke across Zero's mouth as he teased "This better not be some lame attempt to get back into my pants."

"And if it is?" Kaname laughed, wrapping his arms around the hunter, "Oh Zero, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. More than I'd care to admit even." Zero said, nuzzling into the crook of his lover's neck.

A small moan escaped from the pureblood's lips as he felt Zero against his neck. He stretched his neck out to the side in open invitation. Twin fangs then slowly pierced his pale skin, blood flowing steadily into his lover's mouth. Zero did not take much, no more than a half a dozen swallows, when he gently removed his fangs.

He looked up at the pureblood with lust filled eyes and whispered, "Would you like to spend the night?"

"More than anything." the brunette said before being picked up and placed on his boyfriend's bed. He laid there for a moment, hungry lilac eyes taking in his every movement, before Zero got in next to him. Shivering, Kaname felt Zero rub up against him, their still clothed arousals catching sensually.

The hunter stripped his shirt off before unbuttoning Kaname's and then straddling his wiggling hips. He smirked down at the flushed pureblood as he ground their groins together persistently "You know you really hurt me when you left….I think you need a reminder of what you were going to leave."

"Yes, I need to be taught a lesson." Kaname eagerly agreed, the last words turning into a gasp when he felt a warm hand sneak into his underpants. Back in a graceful arch, he panted as Zero's experienced hands threatened to undo him. He cried out, his climax was cut off by a slightly calloused thumb over his slit.

With glazed crimson eyes, he looked up at his lover, "Zero?"

"Don't even think about it. I don't want you to release until you're buried deep inside me." the silverette purred, tugging off his jeans as he spoke.

He now sat on top of Kaname, the black dress pants the elder vamp wore being the only thing separating them. With a low growl, Zero tore off the clinging fabric, not stopping until Kaname was completely uncovered.

Caressing those creamy thighs, the hunter engulfed the aroused flesh, bobbing his head as he had when he had been listening to his music. Twisting and twirling his tongue around, he thoroughly coated Kaname's erection in saliva. Zero reluctantly pulled away as Kaname started to show signs of cuming. As much as he wanted to bring his lover over the edge, the silverette knew it would feel even better if he held off.

"Oh Zero, why did you stop-ppp." his voice going up an octave as the hunter slowly impaled himself on Kaname's arousal.

Waiting until he was flush against his lover's groin, Zero lifted himself up and quickly dropped back down. Twin moans echoed through the room as he continued to ride the pureblood. Silver locks flew as Zero flung his head back, his prostate having been hit straight on.

Kaname tightened his hold on the hunter's hips before thrusting into him, catching him off guard. He turned them so Zero fell back and he was now on top. Through with playing submissive, Kaname pounded into his surprised lover.

"That was a quick lesson." Zero mused as he clung to the pureblood's pale shoulders.

Kaname flashed a wicked grin, "And now it's time for your lesson. Let me show you what you ran away from that day."

The silverette could only teasingly stick out his tongue at him, too far gone to think of something smart to say back. Even that did not last long as the pureblood captured the appendix between his teeth. He toyed with Zero's tongue, then lowered to his neck.

As he grazed the sensitive flesh with his fangs, Zero softly said "You can drink if you want. I wouldn't mind." a small blush creeping across his face.

And Kaname did, gladly. The moment the sweet crimson liquid touched his lips, he was in heaven. He ran his hands along the plains of the hunter's body, starting at the slight jut of his collar bone to the tip of his dripping sex.

With the trio of sensations raking through his body, Zero climaxed with a low cry. His inner walls clamped, bringing Kaname along with him.

As the final fires of passion surged through them, the couple lay together, their limps hopelessly entangled.

"Zero, there is something I want to ask you…"

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

"No, we can't go another round yet…" the hunter started, his comeback cut off when he saw his lover remove a small box from the torn remains of his pants at the end of the bed, "Kaname?"

_It's never too late_

The brunette smiled, "Zero Kiryu, will you marry me?"

_**Ok, I'll be honest….that was far from what I had planned to have happened after the make-up sex scene but I just wanted a chapter where everyone is happy.**_

_**Don't get use to it though, things are never what they seem…..**_


	9. don't be Scared Kaname

_**Alright I know it has been a long time since I've updated my beloved story but I have been working nonstop for months with assignments and trying to write my novel…..I still love this story and will probably finish it by the end of the year.**_

_**Now this chapter takes place after the night Zero and Kaname made up and just to give you a hint at what will happen, the song I used this chap is "Scared"…**_

How many nights had Kaname laid in his room, longing for the familiar warmth of his lover's arms? How many mornings did he wake up to find himself alone? Yet as he rolled over in bed, he knew he shouldn't be alone…where was Zero?

Trying to shake the cloudiness away from his mind, Kaname began to sit up only to find out that he couldn't move. He frantically looked around the room, his wide garnet eyes desperately searching for an answer.

"Zero? Zero, where are you?" the pureblood pleaded.

"He can't hear you right now.."

Kaname's head shot up at the sound of the newcomer, "Who are you? What have you done with my husband?"

"He's not your husband, yet. Thank god for that." the voice remarked as Yuki stepped into her brother's view, "Can't have you ruining the family name now, can we?"

Much like the first time she had visited his dreams, Yuki had traded her long pastel nightgown in for a revealing black satin shift. "Imagine what our poor deceased parents would think if they knew you actually planned on marrying that creature. They must be rolling in their graves right now." Yuki cackled before sliding out of shift, running her hands over her nude body, "Like what you see big brother?"

Unable to speak, Kaname uncomfortably averted his eyes. He pinched his arm, hoping to wake up from this nightmare, his sharpened nails leaving trails of blood coursing down his limb.

A strangled gasp escaped his lips as Yuki pinned him to the covers and lapped up the flowing nectar. Her now crimson eyes were closed as she sank her fangs deeply into Kaname's pale flesh.

"Yuki stop!" he cried as he felt himself grow weaker. His pleas were cut off by a hand over his mouth. Kaname stared at the delicate wrist in front of him, his sister's prized bracelet missing.

"Yuki…..no, you're not Yuki are you?"

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

"What a good brother you must be, Kaname. Honestly to notice something as small as a missing piece of jewelry." 'she' laughed, her voice changing from a high soprano to a rich baritone.

Her left eye turned an icy blue as the she slowly became a he. He smiled "Remember me?"

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

"Rido! What the hell do you want, you bastard?"

The elder vamp threw his head back in laughter, "Bastard? Why Kaname you wound me. You're not happy to see your dear uncle again?"

"Shut up, you murderer!"

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Here I take time out of my busy life to see my favorite nephew and all you can do is curse. Why don't you give me a more gracious greeting?" Rido taunted as he took in the boy's exposed body.

_So real these voices in my head_

The breath caught in his throat as Kaname felt a set of rough hands tracing the planes of his body. He tried to move out of their reach but the chains above he held fast.

"Ahhhh!" he cried as Rido roughly thrust into him, tearing his insides mercilessly.

"That's right scream for me." the elder purred, "Scream the way Juri did as I took her in front your father."

Kaname's eyes turned a fiery red as he spat, "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

"Why not? I know she secretly loved the feeling of me claiming her. She knew I could satisfy her in ways meek little Haruka could not even imagine."

"Shut up." Kaname pleaded, the pain of both Rido's words and actions too much to handle, "Just shut up."

"Aww, does the truth hurt?" Rido cackled as he continued to ram into the brunette with the speed and force only a pureblood could produce.

For what seemed like hours, Kaname felt nothing but the constant sting of pain. The edges of his vision were a deep black that grew with each thrust. The bones in his hips and pelvis were broken and as he fell unconscious, his whole lower body became numb.

Rido smiled as he took in his handiwork, admiring each bite mark, bruise, and cut. He leaned over the broken boy, "Do not forget dear nephew, this is only a dream. The pain you feel now is nothing compared to what I have planned for you."

He casually withdrew from the brunette's body, wrapping a black satin robe around himself as he got off of the bed. Yet as he turned to leave, Rido remembered something. There was a moment of silence before the sickening sizzle of burnt flesh echoed through the room.

"Just a little reminder of our night together, Kaname dearest. May it be the first of many."

* * *

"She's gone…."

"I'll bring her back…"

"Are you sure we can leave him like this?"

So many voices. What do they all mean? Drifting in and out of reality, Kaname struggled to make sense of what he was hearing. Who was gone? Who were they leaving?

"Zero?" he croaked, his voice worn from the night before.

"Quiet everyone, he's waking up!"

Bit by bit the world around him came into focus; the walls of his dorm room, his navy blue sheet, a set of iron shackles chaining him down. He thrashed in panic, so sure that this was another nightmare.

"Kaname." he heard his name being called as a pair of sturdy hands gently shook his shoulders.

"Kaname, it's ok. You are safe now." the calming voice said as the pureblood looked to see that it had come from Kaien Cross. The normally cheerful Head Master studied him with concerned eyes, watching for any sign of a relapse.

"What has happened to me?"

The sandy blonde looked down at the pained boy, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. "I think you need to see for yourself."

Kaname felt his muscles relax as the chains were removed from his arms and legs, the Head Master helping him to his feet. Cautiously he walked toward the mirror on the other side of the room. What he saw reflected there nearly destroyed him.

Although his body was as healthy looking as before the nightmare, his left eye was now the same icy blue as the man he hated most of all. He recoiled in horror, smashing his fist into the image.

Kaname fell to the ground, not caring about the glass embedded in his hand, just wishing he could unsee the sight of him looking so much like his damned uncle.

He had curled himself into a ball when a burning sensation flashed up and down his side. Gazing down at his body he saw what Rido had meant as 'a reminder of that night'. There just on the curve of his hip was the inflamed brand of the Kuran family crest except instead of a K in its center it bore an R.

"Zero! Where is Zero?" the pureblood wailed, longing for his lover's comfort.

"He's gone."

Kaname stared at Cross with a look of both rage and terror, "Where is he?"

"He went to find Yuki after she went missing."

"Yuki too." the brunette shook, his limps feeling too weak to hold him.

"Kaname, you and I both know what is going on. I made the mistake of letting that man take those who meant the world to me away, I can not watch you do the same." Cross sternly stated as he carefully removed each shard of glass from the pureblood's flesh, "Only you can stop him, Kaname."

The pureblood looked up at the ex-hunter, garnet eyes locking with orange ones, "I will not lose them."

_**Well, I am not going to make any promises on exactly when the next chap is coming out but hopefully within the month.**_


	10. is Zero Gone Forever?

_**Alright, I know I promised this over a month ago but a lot has been going on. I had to go down to Florida for college visit (2**__**nd**__** time), had surgery, graduated high school, got my license, and am now packing to move in July. Anyways, I did miss everyone. I decided that since my anniversary is coming up I will try to update/post as much as I could. I have about a half dozen stories that have been half done for months. **_

_**Ok, for this chap I wanted to show Kaname getting ready to fight Rido and show a bit of Aido/Yori with the song "Gone Forever". The second half of the chap is Takuma/Shiki meeting up with Kaname and them getting ready with the song "Break". **_

The room was draped with tension as Kaname approached the icy blond, "Aido, I know you want to go after Yuki but-"

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

"No, I am going! Kaname for years I have idolized you but this is something I have to do." Aido said, a small icicles dropping from his fingertips.

_Feels like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

"Do you even know what you are up against?" the pureblood snapped, pulling his bangs aside to reveal his tainted eye and watched Aido's face fill with horror, "That's right, Rido Kuran is back. Do you really think you could take him on? Or better yet, while you are off playing hero who is taking care of Yori and your unborn child?"

At the mention of her name, the noble turned to gaze at his human lover's sleeping form. The petite brunette had been reluctant to sleep but between her pregnancy and the unfolding events she nearly passed out in delirium. Aido's aqua eyes rested on the girl's now swollen belly and knew deep in his heart that what Kaname had said was right.

_So, I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

Fingering the tri-charmed bracelet on his wrist, the golden blond sighed "Promise me that you will all come back alive."

_While these walls surround me_

_With the story of our life _

"I'll do my best." Kaname turned to leave.

Before he had reached the door, Aido called out "Kaname wait! There is something that I can do to help!"

The pureblood watched in mild curiosity as Aido riffled through a leather satchel. "This was a small experiment I had been working a couple of weeks ago…green…..hazel…..blue….ah here's the brown ones!" the noble pulled out what looked like a pair of normal contacts from his bag, "These contacts are a special material that will match your eye color and mask any changes they might go through. I originally made them so a vampire in blood lust could blend into the human world but it might be able to work for you too."

"Thank-you Hanbusa, this really means a lot." Kaname gave the golden blonde a warm embrace.

-Later That Day-

"There. Now you look like yourself again." Cross gave the young pureblood a small smile as he finished helping him apply the last layer of contacts to his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Kaname honestly answered, "I couldn't stand to look like _him_ anymore."

"You won't ever have to worry about that, you have too much of your parents in you."

Kaname could hear the pain in the ash-blonde's voice at the subject of his past lovers. "What do you remember most about them?" he asked, watching as the Head Master's eyes gleamed with a far away look.

"There wasn't a day we spent together that I do not cherish. Your parents and I were never apart before the wedding. Your mother was so kind just like Yuki, but you inherited more of your father's traits; strength, protectiveness, and from what I hear sensuality."

The pureblood flushed slightly "I do alright."

"Well, not everyone can charm their way into a hunter's heart. Take it from me, I played hard to get with Haruka and Juri, and winning over Yaga-" the ex-hunter was cut off by a knock on the door, "Oh, who could that be?"

To both of their surprises, a rumpled looking Yagrai came into the room. His normal scowl was nowhere to be seen, the same weariness that haunted the others lay plainly on his face.

"I was hoping to find you hear, Kuran." The raven haired man said groughly.

"Yaga, you know he had nothing-"

"Yes, I know he didn't. That's not why I'm here, Kaien." He reassured his lover before turning back to the pureblood, "You know I take my jobs very seriously, both as a hunter and as a father for Zero, and in all my years I never thought anyone could change my mind. I can see how deeply you care for him and it puts me at ease to know that you would die for him. So I want you to take this and bring my son back to me."

Kaname watched as Yagrai removed a diamond stake from his jacket, "It may be a bit old fashioned but it is the only weapon that can be used by vampires painlessly. All you do is put a drop of your blood onto the stake and it will respond only to you."

The pureblood looked from the stake to the hunter, unsure of what had surprised him more, before saying "Thank-you. I am sure that your gift will really level the playing field against my uncle."

Yagrai only grunted in reply as Cross helped the brunette stash the stake along the curve of his lower back. His orange eyes held a parental pride "Well, I guess that's all we can do. This is your fight now."

* * *

The sun was disappearing behind the clouds as Kaname arrived at Shiki's. He was not sure if he and Takuma were still home but Kaname could only hope.

"Well hello there stranger." came a familiar voice from behind the pureblood.

Startled, Kaname turned to see an exhausted looking pair of nobles. "Have you two been out all day?"

"Yes and unfortunately without much success." Takuma looked grim, "Senri's mother, Helena Shiki, was kidnapped. We have been searching for her for days but there's not a clue of her whereabouts."

"I think I may know who's behind your problem, but first may we continue this discussion inside?" Kaname asked cautiously, looking everywhere from someone who might have followed him.

Once inside, the pureblood blurted out, "It's Rido."

The noble exchanged looks of panic before Shiki asked "Are you sure that bastard is behind this?"

"Positive. He has taken Yuki and Zero as well."

Takuma shot his lover a worried look as Shiki's head slumped forward. He rushed to support the brunette before he fell to the ground. "Senri!"

"I'm….I'm ok Takuma…just tired." Shiki tried reassuring his lover even as his vision was swarming and hazy.

Not buying it for a minute, Takuma gently scooped the other noble into his arms. "Kaname, can we finish this in a moment? I need to make sure Senri lies down."

"By all means." Kaname agreed, following the pair down the hall.

As Takuma lay the petite brunette on top of the bed, his forehead wrinkled in concern. Shiki's normally pale skin had gone a ghostly white while his eyes were cloudy and distant. He had known the brunette was a less experienced and younger vampire than himself. Between lack of blood and the none stop searching for his mother, Shiki had run himself ragged.

Takuma looked over at his childhood friend, "Kaname can we speak outside?"

"Of course."

"Thank-you." the blonde's lips turned into a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He pulled a blanket over Shiki's cold body, tucking him in "I'll be right back, dear. If you need anything, call me."

"Ta….Takuma." was the only reply Shiki could manage but it was enough.

The door was shut behind them before Takuma turned his worried gaze onto Kaname, "What's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, Kaname. Even with Rido coming back it is still unlike you to ask for help, something has spooked you."

_Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

The pureblood could feel the tears forming in his eyes before they ran down his cheek. "I don't know if I can face him. Now more than ever I know what is at stake; Zero, my sister, and even Helena. Rido is strong, stronger than I could have ever imagined….. he can control me."

"Control you? How?"

_I've tried but nothing is working _

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

"Rido has visited me in my dreams where his actions there have affected me in the real world." Kaname raised the hem of his shirt to reveal the elegant R shaped brand, "Even my eye bore his mark before Hanabusa helped."

Takuma wrapped his arms around the shaken pureblood. "What can I do?"

"You know how rare it is that I would ask for help but there is no one I trust more to fight side by side with." Kaname reached for the diamond stake hidden at the small of his back, "This is a gift from a hunter, the key to killing Rido."

He pricked the end of his finger on the stake's point, allowing his blood and power to seep into it. He motioned for Takuma to do the same, "The blood of Kuran will give it the power to overtake Rido's pure blood and your blood will allow you to painless deliver the blow."

"Do you know where Rido is hiding?" the noble asked as he carefully placed the stake in the waistband of his pants.

"No. I was planning to track Rido through the Kuran bond but I am afraid he will slip into my mind again. Actually I was hoping Shiki could help me in that aspect."

"That's right! Senri is Rido's son, he shares your blood….." Takuma thought for a moment, "He will need blood before he does anything else though."

Kaname nodded in agreement as they went back into the bedroom where Shiki now lay asleep. "Senri, dear. Senri, it's time to wake up." Takuma called as he gently shook the petite brunette's shoulder.

"Kuma?"

"Hush. Everything will be fine." the blonde cooed as he brought his lover to his throat, "You need to drink now."

There were many reasons vampires exchanged blood ranging from torture to bliss, but as Takuma allowed Shiki to feed off of him it was a sign of his love. It showed that he would do anything for the vamp in his arms.

"Kuma….what happened?" Shiki asked as he drew back from the blonde's slender neck.

Takuma smiled, taking in his lover's improved appearance "You overworked yourself. I want you to promise to never worry me like that again, Senri Shiki."

"I promise."

Kaname cleared his throat, "I don't mean to rush your recovery Shiki but there is something I must ask of you. Although you have never officially been as a part of the Kuran family, you are. I am hoping that you can reach out with your mind and find out where Rido is hiding out."

The petite brunette nodded solemnly. He closed his eyes and tried his best to concentrate all of his energy on his father, "I see stone walls…a flash of silver…chains, someone in chains. There is a large bed…grand, fit for a king but only two are laying on it….he whispers something in the woman's ear. Wait! There is a train whistle in the background. It sounds close….that's all I can see."

Kaname let out the breath he had been holding, "Then that settles it. First thing tomorrow we search the tracks."

_**And that's it for now, sorry. The next chap will hopefully be out in 2 weeks and will be the start of the main fight.**_


	11. Misery Loves Kaname's Company

_**Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been a long time but I had lost the file where I had written down all of my idea for this and upcoming chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it.**_

_He closed his eyes and tried his best to concentrate all of his energy on his father, "I see stone walls…a flash of silver…chains, someone in chains. There is a large bed…grand, fit for a king but only two are laying on it….he whispers something in the woman's ear. Wait! There is a train whistle in the background. It sounds close….that's all I can see."_

_Kaname let out the breath he had been holding, "Then that settles it. First thing tomorrow we search the tracks."_

"Kaname we have been at it for hours. Senri needs to rest."

The pureblood turned to where Takuma stood, the limp form of his lover hanging on his shoulder. He sighed, "I'm sorry Takuma. Now that we know where Rido might be hiding, I can't help but doubt myself."

"It's fine, dear." the blonde cooed as the three vamps settled on a nearby park bench. "We will find them….Kaname? Kaname!"

The pureblood had slid off the bench with a thud, his body now shaking uncontrollably. His garnet eyes were wide, unblinking, a single bloody tear falling down his cheek. And then he was still.

"Kaname!" Takuma cried, but there was no answer. Kaname could not hear him.

_The metal around his wrists felt cold despite the room's sweltering heat. His head felt like it would burst into half. Kaname groaned as he slowly opened his eyes._

"_Did you have a nice nap, my dear guest?" a voice purred nastily._

"_Where is she?" Kaname felt his lips utter on their own accord._

_Rido smiled, "Now, now, Yuki is safe. In fact she is asleep in the other room, quite contently. But enough about her. What I want to talk about is your precious lover….Come now Zero don't give me that look."_

_Kaname stared at him in disbelief. What the heck was Rido trying to pull? He opened his mouth to speak when he heard "Keep Kaname out of this, you bastard."_

_ Oh no. It couldn't be. Kaname felt as if he was going to throw up. He was watching things from inside the bond he had with Zero, seeing everything his lover saw. _

_ Rido ran a hand up Zero's exposed chest. "Well, you are not bad to look at. We Kurans are always drawn to beautiful things." he took ahold of the hunter's face, turning it from one side to the other, inspecting it, "Oh yes, I can see what my nephew sees in you."_

_ Zero growled angrily as the pureblood continued to explore every plane of his trapped body, the di-colored eyes boring acidic holes into his flesh. He hissed as the unwelcomed touch turned to a sickening pleasure. Instead of the brutality he had anticipated, the hunter felt only gentle caresses._

_ Rido smiled with satisfaction as his wandering hands found the young man's growing erection. "Dear Zero, it seems my touch is not as repulsive as you want to believe." The pureblood tore the sweat dampened clothe from his lower body, "In fact you appear to be enjoying my company. Good."_

_ Taking his time to enjoy himself, Rido slowly slid his hand down the hunter's pale back and rested on top of the firm cheeks. Tenderly he massaged the pale flesh, earning reluctant moans from his captor as he slipped a single finger in between. _

_ Trying to squirm away the other's hold, Zero snarled "Stop…..get away from me."_

_ "I do think so, my dear. I am far from done with you." The pureblood added another finger, making sure to hit Zero's prostate with force, "How nice and lose you are. My nephew must enjoy riding his wild stallion of a lover. Personally, I have always been a lover of women but the reaction from your body is just as enticing." _

_ Shutting his eyes, Zero felt a tear escape as Rido finally entered him. The waves of pleasure that wracked his body put him on edge. He hated that the elder vampire could make him feel this way. He hated himself for not being stronger. As he felt himself drawing his release he could only think of his lover. _

_ "Kaname." the hunter cried out in desperation, "Kaname…."_

"….Kaname. Kaname, can you hear me?"

"Zero?"

"No, it's Takuma." the blonde let out a sigh of relief as his childhood friend's eyes slowly opened and closed, "I thought we had lost you."

Kaname slowly tried to stand up but his legs gave out from under him, "I saw Zero."

"How? Kaname, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should rest."

"No! I can't stop now! Rido has Zero in his clutches right now, running his filthy hands all over his body…..I can not leave Zero with that man for another minute."

Woken by his cousin's remakes, Shiki rose from the bench with shaking legs. His ice blue eyes looked glazy as he tried to focus, "He's right, Takuma. The longer we wait, the longer Rido has to torture his victims."

_I am not alone  
Not beating down just yet_

"If you're sure…" the blonde hesitated as he watched his lover wobble yet again. Wrapping his arm around both men, Takuma helped them gain their bearings. He cared deeply for each of them and hated to see them suffer so.

_I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head_

As they continued to walk, Kaname felt his strength slowly returning to him. Once he assured Takuma, he went in front of the couple, leading them to where his nightmare had taken place. It was another hour before they reached the crumbling train station that lay on the edge of town. Turning to the nobles, Kaname could not help but worry about bringing them into this situation. Yes, Takuma was the strongest noble of the Night Class but right now he was distracted by his lover. And Shiki, weakened from losing his mother, still had to hold on tightly to the blonde in order to stay on his feet. Even Kaname himself knew he was not at his best, Rido's 'little visits' had taking a lot out of him.

_Down the darkest road  
Something follows me_

Although he feared for his friends, Kaname knew that he needed the backup if there was any hope of defeating Rido once and for all. Taking a deep breath he opened the large metal door of the station. The station's main room was dark, dank, and smelled strongly of mildew. The only sign of life was a fresh smear of blood staining the far stairwell.

_I am not alone  
'Cause misery loves my company_

The vamps quickly made their way across the room, following the scent of blood down the stairs until they arrived in a more modern room. The florescent lights above them cast the room in a sickly glow, its hum a constant drone in the background. In the center of the room there were two people, an unconscious woman and a man looming over her.

"Mother!" Shiki cried, running towards her.

"Senri, wait!" Takuma shouted as he watched his lover being thrown back. The petite brunette flew through the air, his head hitting the wall.

"What a shame." The man remarked drily, "What Takuma, no hug for your grandfather?"

Emerald eyes blazing with fire, Takuma unsheathed his sword, "Kaname, go find Zero and Yuki. I'll take care of this."

The pureblood nodded, "Be careful." He lifted his head, turning to were the scent of blood continued from. As he hurried through hallway after hallway, he silently prayed "I'm coming, Zero. Please be ok."

_**OK, next chapter will be the big battle between Kaname and Rido. I will not make any promises when it will be up but I will say soon….**_

_**I hope Kaname and Shiki did not come off weak in this chapter but there is only so much a human, or in this cause vampire, body can take. **_


End file.
